


My Mistress

by flickawhip



Series: Iona's Girls [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A lady and her pet have fun.RP Fic.





	My Mistress

Keira had moved swiftly to kneel at Iona's feet, shivering and leaning into Iona's kneecap slightly, she had already been timid and now, now she was terrified. Iona quickly and soothingly began to stroke her hair and face. Keira had murred softly, nuzzling into her hand shyly. Iona smiled and let her. Not pushing her advantage yet. Keira had mewed softly and nuzzled further into her touch. Iona smiled and let her choose the pace of how things progressed. After a while, Keira had spoken shyly. 

"M... M'Lady?"

"Yes?"

"Might I keep you warm tonight?"

"But of course you can."

"Thank you."

Iona smiled and gently took Keira by the hand and led her to the bedroom chamber. Keira blushed but followed. Iona gently pulled her into the bedchamber. Keira had smiled softly, a little shyly. Iona smiled and gently began undressing her. Keira blushed but let herself be undressed. 

"Such a sexy body..."

"I'm glad you think so ma'am."

Iona smiled and began to softly kiss Keira's body. Keira soon began to purr. Iona smiled and kept kissing her way over Keira's body. Keira continued to purr. Iona kissed her way lower down Keira's body. Keira continued to purr, seemingly unaware of her legs falling open a little. Iona smirked softly and began to kiss around Keira's womanhood. Keira murred wantonly. Iona purred and pressed her face into Keira's pussy. Keira began to mew wantonly. Iona soon set a hard but loving pace with her tongue. Keira soon cried out and came.


End file.
